Logan's special little girl
by Priceisrightflutedirectioner
Summary: Logan goes sees Doc Hollywood cause he has been feeling off lately and he is shocked to find out that he is pregnant. When the amino test comes back. It reveals his baby girl has a birth defect. Can Logan care for his daughter and be in the band too read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Going to see Doc Hollywood**

Logan hasn't been feeling very well lately, so he decided to go to the doctor's to see what was going on with him

"Logan are you feeling okay?" James asks when he hears Logan throw-up in the bathroom again that morning

"Yes I'm fine today I am going to see Doc Hollywood after we are done at the studio today to see what is going on with me" Logan says as he sits down to have some breakfast cause he was starving a little bit

"You have put on some weight lately" Carlos says as he takes notice to Logan's bump

"Yeah it is the strangest thing" Logan says as he puts his hand on his stomach to see what was going on with him

"I hope Doc Hollywood can cure you" James says to him as they continued to eat his breakfast

'I hope so too cause I hate feeling like this" Logan says as he continues to eat his breakfast

After the group was done with breakfast they head to Rocque records to start recording another song, and more dance rehearsals

(Rocque records)

"Guys I'll be right there" Logan says as they approached the studio

"Don't be too long Logan" Kendall says to him as he headed into the bathroom to empty his stomach once again before he went into the booth with the others

"Where's Logan?" Gustavo asks yelling at the dogs

"He will be along right now he isn't feeling very well" Carlos says to Gustavo

Soon Logan comes into the booth with a stool to sit down on cause he felt really weak after he threw-up

"Logan you don't looks so good" Kelly says when she sees Logan

"I don't but I'm going to power through the recording session, and dance rehearsal" Logan says as he puts the headphones on, so they could start recording the new son that Gustavo wanted to her

"I hope you are going to see Doc Hollywood after this" Kelly says to him

"I am" Logan says as Gustavo signals for the boys to start singing

During the recording session Logan's hand goes to his stomach where he felt a cricket run across it

"Logan are you sure you are okay?" James asks him as they left the recording booth

"Yeah I felt a cricket run across my stomach is all" Logan says as they go to dance rehearsal

During dance rehearsal Logan got more tired than usual, so he decided he was going to see Doc Hollywood right then and there cause this was too much on him to take, and he wanted to get down to why he was feeling so lousy all of a sudden and explain the sudden weight change that he was experiencing at the moment

(Doc Hollywood)

Logan takes a seat in the waiting room and reads a magazine while he waits for Doc Hollywood to call him back to the exam

"Logan you can come on in, and we can get started with the exam" Doc Hollywood says to him

Logan gets up and goes to the exam room, so Doc Hollywood can figure out what was going on with him

"Logan what is going on with you besides the weight gain?" Doc Hollywood asks Logan

"I have been fatigued nausea, moody, and I have had an extra appetite late. Before I came here it felt like a cricket running across my stomach" Logan says to the doctor

"Okay Logan I am going to run some test on you to see what could be going on with you, and later I will do an ultrasound to see if I see anything inside you" Doc Hollywood tells him

"That sounds like a great plan, so I can put my mind at ease" Logan says as he lays back, so Doc Hollywood can get started with the test to see what was going on with him

Logan was calm, cool and collect during the whole process, and was going to be glad when Doc Hollywood could finally figure out what was causing these symptoms

(Much later)

"Logan I want you to lay back for me" Doc Hollywood says to Logan when he got the results back

"Why?" Logan asks as he leans back on the exam table

"According to your test results it says that you are pregnant, and I want to make sure" Doc Hollywood says as he gets the doppler out, so he could find where the baby was in Logan's stomach

Logan leans back, so the doc can find where his baby was. After a while Doc Hollywood found the baby that was inside Logan

"It sounds like you have only one baby in there Logan" Doc Hollywood says to him

"Can you bring the baby up on screen, so I can see for myself?" Logan asks him

"Yeah" Doc Hollywood says as he brings in the ultrasound machine, so Logan can see his little baby

"There your baby Logan" Doc Hollywood says when he sees the baby on the screen

"Can you see what the baby is or is it too early?" Logan asks the doctor

"Let's see if the baby is going to cooperate" Doc Hollywood says as he looks at the screen to see if he could see what the baby was going to be

The baby was cooperating for the doctor

"Well it looks like you are going to have a little girl Logan" Doc Hollywood says to him

Logan gets teary eyed

"Before you go I'm going to do the amino test to test the baby for any birth defects that it might have" Doc Hollywood says to him

Logan nods as Doc Hollywood takes fluid from his stomach to make sure his baby girl was going to be okay

**Review**

**Continue?**


	2. The results of the amino & telling the

**The results of the amino &amp; telling the others**

Logan was glad that the morning sickness was over and he could count down the days until he gave birth he was busy getting his half of the room ready when his little girl was going to enter the world

"Logan, why do you have a stroller?" James asks one day when Logan return with a stroller

"I'll tell you later cause I want to tell everyone cause today I find out the results from the testing that I had done" Logan says as he takes the stroller down to the room that was going to be his little girl nursery

(Nursery)

"Sweetie this is where you are going to sleep at when you arrive" he says as he enters the room that started to look girly a little bit cause he started to paint the one wall pink cause that's is going to be her half of the room

"I can't wait to tuck you in, sing to you, dress you in cute clothes, and comfort you when you can't sleep" he says as he sits in the rocking chair that he had for her

Logan decided to go out and get something for the guys and Camille cause he had to tell them that he was pregnant with a little girl

"I wonder who you belong to baby doll?" he asks as he heads to the elevator cause he had to go shopping and see Doc Hollywood for his appointment to see how his little angel was doing that day cause he was always worried about her he wanted to make sure she was doing okay inside him

(Doc Hollywood's office)

"Hey Logan come on in" Doc Hollywood says to him

"I can't wait to see how my little girl is doing, and I was wondering if you could see who else she belongs to?" he asks Doc Hollywood

"Sure I have the results of the amino that I did a while back" Doc Hollywood says to Logan as Logan lays back, so Doc Hollywood can start the exam on him to see how the baby was doing that day

"How is her heartbeat?" Logan asks the doctor

"Her heartbeat is really strong today" Doc Hollywood says to Logan as he measures Logan's stomach to see how big he was

"That's good" Logan says as he rubs where his little girl was at

'You are a little small Logan" Doc Hollywood tells him as he gets ready to show Logan his little girl that was ever growing inside him

"Is that a good thing?" Logan asks Doc Hollywood

"No it isn't, so you need to eat more then what you are cause she is going to need nutrients from you to grow and develop properly" Doc Hollywood tells him

"It is kind of hard to do that when I am in the band and I am constantly dancing" Logan says as Doc Hollywood takes some DNA from the baby that is going to be finalize to see who was her mommy or her other daddy

Soon Doc Hollywood brings his little one on the screen

"She sure is active today for some reason" Doc Hollywood says to him

"Yeah she has been active all day" Logan says

"With the way she is acting in the womb she is going to have cerebral palsy, and she might have autism down the road" Doc Hollywood says to Logan

"Is that what the testing says?" Logan asks him

"Yeah I have it right here in the envelope of what the results found" Doc Hollywood says when Logan sits up and cleans the gel off his stomach

"Thanks Doc Hollywood" Logan says as he leaves cause he needed to go shopping for his very active baby girl

(Later)

Logan returns to an empty apartment with pink cupcake's he was going to give to everyone that night at dinner, and he had to go wrap the present that he got to tell the guys that he was pregnant

"Sweetie you need to settle down" he says to his stomach cause his little girl was moving a lot

Logan was able to put the gifts into little bags and put them at each person spot at the table that night

(Supper)

"Why is there a baby bag on the table?" Katie asks when she sees it at her spot that night

"I think we need to open it to see what is in it" James says as he opens his bag

Kendall, James, and Carlos got something that said Uncle on it, and Katie sais best aunt ever Mama Knight got something grandma related

"The only person that didn't have a present is Logan, so that means" Carlos says as everyone looks at Logan

"Yes everyone I'm pregnant, and the baby is going to be special cause it is going to have cerebral palsy after it is born" Logan says as he sits down at the table, so he could dig into what was for supper that night

Everyone was shocked, and decided to go along with it for now

"Do you know what you are having?" Mama Knight asks Logan

"Yes and you guys will find that out later, and Kendall you might be her daddy cause I had Doc Hollywood do a DNA test on her to see which daughter she belongs to" Logan says to him

"There is no way I am that little girl father at all, and if I am I won't help you with it cause it is going to be your problem" Kendall says to him as he starts to dig into supper that night

"I hope it is Camille's cause she will be the perfect mom" James says to Logan

"I have a feeling she is the mom" Logan says as he starts to eat cause his little girl needed all the nutrients that she needed right now cause she was on the small side for her age

After everyone was done eating Logan got the cupcakes that were done in pink

"It's a girl" James says excitedly

"Yes it's a girl" Logan says to him

"Yes another female in the house" Katie says happily as she hugs Logan middle

Mrs. Knight was happy cause she wanted another baby, but she couldn't cause Kendall's dad walked on when Katie was a baby

"She is going to have a pink helmet" Carlos says to Logan

"Yes she will" Logan says as he rubs his bump

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The results of the DNA test, and telling Kendall or Camille **


	3. Talking to Camille

**Talking to Camille**

Logan decided to tell Camille that he was pregnant and with child that may be her special little girl

"Hi Camille" he says when she opened the door

"Hey Logan you look different" she says to him when she sees him standing in the doorway

"Thanks you too" he says to her when he sees her

"Come in we can talk" she says as she lets him in her apartment, so they could talk about what was going on

"Thanks Camille" he says as he enters her apartment to talk it over with her

"Logan can I tell you something?" She asks him

"Sure then I can tell you what I need to tell you" he says as he sits down

"Logan I'm pregnant and the baby is your" she says to him

Logan was in shocked but he quickly recovered

"Thanks for telling me" he says to her

"You're not mad?" She asks him

"No I'm happy cause these two kids are going to have great parents that love them" he says to her

"Wait you said two" she says to him

"Yeah cause I'm pregnant too with a little girl who is going to have special needs" he says as he expose his bump that he had at the moment

"Logan it is impossible" she says to him

"I know I can't explain it either, but its true I am really pregnant" he says to her

Camille touches his stomach and he touches her stomach

"Hi baby girl this is your daddy" he says to Camille tummy

"I hope I am this little one mommy" Camille says to him

"I hope so too cause Kendall isn't ready to be a dad right now" Logan says as he enters Camille apartment

"I'll show you the nursery that I have been working on for her" Camille says as she shows Logan into her apartment

"Thanks Camille" he says as he enters the apartment

"This is it" Camille says as she shows Logan the nursery

"When are you due?" He asks her

"In a few months" Camille says as she rubs her extended bump

"I have a couple of months to go before this little angel comes into the world" he says as he rubs his small bump that he had at the moment that had the little girl

"It is going to feel so weird having two babies living her" Camille says to Logan

"Yeah but we can make it together" he says as he pulls her close cause she needed it

"Logan you can't stay here for a while cause my dad still lives here, and he will kill me if he sees you around I never told him who my baby daddy is" Camille says to Logan

"I understand maybe someday you can come out and tell your dad who is the baby daddy" Logan says as they cup hands together

"I will I do not want to ruin anything right now, and I promise I will let you see your daughter as soon as she is born I am not going to keep her away from her father" Camille says to him

"I understand we can still hang out outside of your apartment, and you are always welcome down at 2J with me and the guys" Logan says to him

"That's good what are you going to do now?" Camille asks him

"I might go shopping a little bit for her, so her room can be ready a little bit when she arrives" he says to her

"Mind if I come too?" Camille asks him

"I don't mind then after I got to go see Doc Hollywood cause he is monitoring the pregnancy for me since the bay is going to be special needs and he wants to make sure she is okay" Logan says as he rubs his bump where the baby was at the moment

"That's fine we can go see Doc Hollywood now if you like to see if the baby is doing good, and then you can go see your daughter on the screen for real" she says as she gets her coat and leaves to go with Logan to see Doc Hollywood

'I'm glad you are taking this rather well" he says to her

"Me too I can't wait to meet her" Camille says as she touches his bump where the baby was growing at

"Me either I think I might want to have her here at the Palm woods that way the press can't see me in labor" he says as they board the elevators to leave the Palm woods to go the doctor's office to check on Logan's baby

After they board the elevator and start to go down the elevator comes to a complete halt out of the blue

"I hope this doesn't harm the baby anymore then what she is" Logan says as he rubs his bump where the baby was at the moment

"Me too" Camille says as she comforts her boyfriend cause she could tell that he was scared for his baby girl safety cause anything could happen o her since she was still inside Logan

"What are you going to call your baby girl?" Camille asks him

"Britton sounds like a strong name for her cause I have a strong feeling about this name for her" he says when he doesn't feel her move anymore inside of him

"Logan it is going to be okay I am going to have Buddha bob get us out of here" Camille says as she calls Buddha Bob to get the elevator moving again

He nods because he was really scared right now about his little girl that the sudden halt have caused damaged to her body

'I am going to have the guys meet us at Doc Hollywood and we can check on the baby or babies together" she says as she comforts Logan

Logan nods and says thank you to her it didn't want anything else to happen to his baby girl while she was still growing inside him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see about Britton **


	4. We see whose Britton mommy or daddy & a

**We see whose Britton mommy or daddy &amp; a surprise**

Logan was extremely nervous about seeing who was going to be Britton mommy or daddy was. He was hoping it was Kendall cause Kendall was the on the comforted Logan after he found out about little Britton

"Morning Britton" Logan says to his stomach one morning after he woke up from his slumber

Britton touched mommy from the inside

"Oh I love you too princess" he says to her as he gets ready to go see Doc Hollywood with Camille that day

Once Logan was ready he went out to where everyone was

"Morning Logan" Kendall says as he walks Logan to his seat at the table to eat that morning

"Kendall this is unusual of you" Logan says to him

"Well I want to make sure our little momma to be is getting enough to eat" Kendall says as he starts to feed Logan that morning

"Kendall are you being nice cause today is the day I find out who is Britton mommy or daddy?" Logan asks him

"Maybe Logie cause today I am going with you to the doctor" Kendall says to him as he gets Logan some juice

"Okay" Logan says as he finishes breakfast that morning because Britton was extremely hungry that morning for some reason

(After breakfast)

"Hi Camille are you ready to go see about our girls?" Logan asks her

"Ready as I'll ever be" she says to him

Logan and Camille talk to each other the whole way to Doc Hollywood office to see about Britton because Logan was going to keep her as his daughter

"I can't wait until she comes" Logan says to Camille

"Me either" Camille says to him as the trio headed to Doc Hollywood office to see who was Britton mommy or daddy

(Doc Hollywood)

"Hey Logan come on in and we will see about little Britton" Doc Hollywood says when Logan came into the office

Logan gets up onto the table

"First things first I have the results of the DNA test and Britton mommy is Camille and you are still her daddy Logan" Doc Hollywood says to Logan and Camille

Logan was grateful that Camille was still Britton mommy

"Hi baby girl" Camille says to Logan's stomach

"But this is strange though" Doc Hollywood says to Logan and Camille

"What Doc Hollywood?" Camille asks him

"Well apparently there is another baby in there, and Kendall is the father of that baby girl as well" Doc Hollywood says to the two

"Is she okay?" Logan asks a little scared

"We will have to see if she has any damage to her body that she experienced when the elevator came to a complete stop" Doc Hollywood says to Logan as he turns on the machine to check on the second baby that was inside Logan at the moment

Logan lifts up his shirt to expose his belly

"There is little Britton front and center as always" Doc Hollywood says when he sees the baby girl on the screen

"Hi Britton" Logan says when he sees his daughter on the screen

Britton touches the screen when she saw mommy on the screen

"She really is adorable" Camille says as she admired the baby that was on the screen

"She gets it from her mom" he says to Camille as he kisses her

"Ah Logan" Camille says as Doc Hollywood goes over to the second baby that was in her sac at the moment

"There is baby B" Doc Hollywood says as he shows Logan the second baby that was in her womb

"Logan she is so cute" Camille says to him

"I know she is" Logan says as he touches the screen to touch his surprised miracle that was growing inside of him

"As far as I can tell the second baby is bigger the first baby, so in time we are going have to take the second baby. That way baby A has more room to grow inside of you Logan" Doc Hollywood says to Logan

"Can I have her naturally?" Logan asks him

"Yeah and there is a chance that the second baby might follow behind her sister, so when the girls are born I want you to try to make it to the hospital as quick as you can. That way the NICU team can be on hand to help with the smaller baby since she will need special care when she is born" Doc Hollywood says to Logan

"What happens if I can't get to the hospital on time to have the both of them?" Logan asks him

"Then one of the guys will need to help you deliver both babies into the world" Doc Hollywood says to Logan

"How many more weeks until the second one is ready to be born?" Logan asks the doctor that way he can prepare for the babies arrival as much as he can right now

"Not that much more to go with her, so I suggest you think of a name for her really soon Logan" Doc Hollywood says to him before leaving the room

"That was kind of a surprise wasn't it" Camille says to Logan

"Yes it was now I'm scared of delivering two babies at the studio instead of one baby" Logan says to Camille as they head out of the doctor's office that day to go back to the Palmwoods to tell everyone about the twins that are going to be coming in a few weeks

(Palmwoods)

"Good luck telling the guys" Camille says to Logan as soon as they entered the Palmwoods after Logan's appointment

"Thanks I'm going to need it that is for sure" he says as they get into the elevator to go to their floor where they lived at

Once the elevator stopped Logan and Camille got out and headed to their respectable apartments. As Logan was walking to apartment 2J he was wondering how he was going to tell everyone how he was expecting twins that were going to be special

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Telling everyone **


	5. Telling Kendall & Baby Shower 1

**Telling Kendall &amp; Baby Shower 1**

Logan knew he couldn't fight it. He decided to Kendall the next day. Logan was hoping that Kendall would accept this baby like Erin accepted

(2J)

"Hey Logan what do I owe this visit?" Kendall asks him

"Kendall I am here to tell you some news I hope you accept it" Logan says as he enters 2J

"Sure buddy" Kendall says as he hugs his pregnant friend

As soon as Logan was in the apartment his phone rings, and Logan sees that it is Doc Hollywood calling him

"Hey Doc Hollywood" Logan says when he saw who was calling him

"Logan there was a mistake with the results, and both of your girls belong to Kendall" Doc Hollywood says to Logan

"Thanks Doc Hollywood for telling me this. Can you tell Camille the news since I am telling Kendall that he is going to be a dad?" Logan asks the Doc

"Sure Logan" Doc Hollywood says before he hangs up, so he could tell Camille the results of the testing

"Kendall you probably heard it" Logan says as he looks at Kendall

"Yeah Logan I did, and I'm glad to call these two girls my own daughters. Even though they are going to be special needs. I am going to love them with all my heart" Kendall says as he places his hand on Logan's stomach, so he could feel the girls move within him

"I hope Camille is okay with this" Logan says to Kendall

"She'll recover from it" Kendall says to him as they cuddle with each other

Kendall was beyond excited that him and Logan was going to be having their family. He couldn't wait to marry Logan down the road

"Kendall do you think we are ready for this responsibility of having two kids?" Logan asks him

"We will be fine" Kendall says as he hugs Logan tight in his arms

"Are you sure?" Logan asks him

"Yes we will be fine" Kendall says to Logan

Camille was fine with Kendall being the dad to the girls. She was going to be there for Logan just in case Kendall hurts him ever

(Few days later)

Logan was working on the girl's nursery with Kendall in their apartment that they lived in. When he got a text from Camille to meet him in the classroom

"Okay Camille I am on my way" Logan says as he texts her back to let her know that he was coming down to the classroom to see what she wanted to talk to him about since he wanted to spend the day shooting whip cream down his throat with whatever else he found to be delicious during his pregnancy

"I know you girls are hungry, and mommy is going to get food in you guys soon" he says to his belly cause he knew the girls were starved and needed food in their systems to survive right now

(Classroom)

"Surprise congratulations Logan" everyone says to him when he enters the classroom with his belly leading the way of course

"What is this?" He asks Camille

"It's your baby shower silly" she says to him as she guides him to the rocking glider of honor since it was his party

"I hope there is food cause I am starved" he says to Camille

"There is food" she says to him as she takes him to the buffet, so he could get his tray of food and eat

"Thanks" he says as he starts to dig in fast to keep the girls calm during the party

"The girls must love to eat" Jo says crossing her arms cause Logan was carrying the babies that were meant for her to carry, and not him

"Yes they do" Logan says as he heads back to his seat, so he could eat

"Hey Camille is Kendall coming too?" Logan asks her

"Yea he is on the way" she says to Logan

Logan felt better with Kendall being there for the shower then him not being there after all they are his kids

"Sorry I'm late Logie" Kendall says as he entered the classroom where the shower was being held at

"That's okay Kenny I forgive you, and so do our girls" Logan says to him

"I was finishing up the cribs for the girls" Kendall says as he gets in line for food

"Hey Kendall" Jo says to him

"Hey Jo" he says to her as he waits in line to get food

"I was wondering do you want to go out Thursday?" She asks him

"Can't I have Lamaze class" he says as he picks up a sandwich to put on his plate, so he can get the other goodies that were at the shower

"Friday?" She asks him

Kendall had to think for a minute before telling her his response

"Why do you want to go out with me all of a sudden?" He asks her

"I want to give our relationship another chance" she says to him

"Jo I'm with Logan and he is having our girls who is going to need me" Kendall says to her

"Maybe this will change your mind" Jo says as she kisses him right in front of Logan who was eating his meal cause the girls were starving

When Logan saw the scene that was in front of him he ran out of the classroom because he couldn't take it anymore

"Thanks a lot Jo you made Logan run out on me" Kendall says when he sees Camille run after Logan to see if he can come back to the shower, and he could open his gifts that he was getting from everyone

(Much later)

"Logan this day is all about you and the girls" Camille says as she brings Logan back into the room, so he could continue to celebrate his baby shower

Logan didn't look at Kendall the entire time he came back into the classroom to enjoy his shower. Kendall knew he had a lot of making up to do to show Logan that Jo kissed him, and he didn't kiss her at all

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Lamaze**


	6. Lamaze

**Lamaze**

I am super sorry for not updating all that much I have been busy with my other stories on Wattpad, and I have been working like mad as well so I have no time to update as well like I would like I hope you guys like the chapter and remember to review it if you like it

Logan thought that he should have Camille come with him to Lamaze class since Kendall was clearly cheating on him with Jo and he was not going to give him another chance and these girls were going to belong to Logan and Camille and not Kendall is just the girl's biological dad

"Logan come on we are going to be late" Camille calls to him as she had the bag ready for Lamaze class that night

"Okay coming Baby B isn't feeling the best right now" he says as he was waddling since he was carrying Britton and Carolina

"The poor thing I hope she feels better" Camille says to Logan as they left the apartment to go to Lamaze class that night

"I think she is dropping hints she might want to be born soon" he says as they headed for the elevator so they could get going to the hospital for Lamaze and Camille wanted to get prepared for little Faith Mitchell to come into the world soon

"Faith is staying put for now and she can't wait to meet her daddy soon" Camille says as they got onto the Palmwoods bus to go to the hospital that night for Lamaze

(Later)

"Easy Camille" he says as he was helping her off the bus and into the hospital that night for class

"Thanks Logan" she says as they kissed as they headed to the right floor

"I have your bag too I remember to grab it before I had to go to the bathroom" he says as they got into the elevator as they headed to class that night

"Thanks Logan you are so thoughtful" she says as they kissed after a while

"I know I am and that is why I am a great boyfriend" he says as they kiss again

Logan got the mats for the both of them since they were going to be next to each other when he saw James and Carlos come into the room after a while

"Logan even though Kendall can be a pain in the butt we are going to be here for both you and Camille cause if you two go into labor at the same time there is no way you will be able to be in two places at once" Carlos says as he was going to be helping Camille and James was going to be helping Logan with his Lamaze as well

"Thanks guys Britton and Carolina appreciate their godfathers being here for them and Carolina might be coming soon since she is bigger than Britton" Logan says as he was rubbing his bump where Carolina was

"Welcome Logan and it looks like class is going to start soon" Carlos says as he was getting ready to coach Camille a little bit

"Carlos her focus object is in her bag next to her" Logan says to Carlos after a while

"Thanks buddy cause I would not have known" Carlos says as he was getting Camille comfy as could be right now before class got underway that night

"Welcome everyone to Lamaze and this will be am eight week class and we will be covering everything you can imagine right now we are going to start off with the breathing" the teacher says from in front of the room

"Okay Camille we are in this together" Logan says as he looks at her as they were going to do their breathing exercises to help them with the pain when the time comes for the babies to be born

"Of course we are Logan, and I will always love you" she says as they kissed before they started their breathing

"I love you too Camille" he says after they kisses

Logan and Camille were going to breathe to one of the songs or more if the pains is going too much for them to handle while they were in labor with the little girls

"We are going to be watching some videos on different breathing techniques that are used during labor so you can pick which is going to be best for your labor" the teacher says as she pops the video in for the class to watch

"I am going to fall asleep" Camille says as she looks at Logan

"We can cuddle if you want" he says as he looks at her

Camille was going to cuddle with Logan while they watch the videos and James and Carlos was going to take notes too so they could do the breathing right along Logan and Camille as well cause they didn't know which technique Logan and Camille was going to choose for their labor

"Better love?" Logan asks her

"Much better" she says as she got comfy in Logan's arms and laid her head-on Logan's chest

Logan rubbed her back as they were watching the videos, and after a while she started to fall asleep in his arms and Logan let her be he didn't want to wake her for the next part of the class when they were going to get plastic babies to practice every week, and the babies were going to be battery operated too so the parents get the feel of a real baby before their baby actually comes into the world and Logan and Camille were going to have one doll a piece to take care of

(Later)

"Class after these eight weeks are up you will be allowed to keep the babies" the teacher says to the class before they left to go back home until next week

"Gustavo will like that" James tells Logan as they left with their dolls

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Lamaze part 2 **


End file.
